megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pseudoroid
The Pseudoroids (Falseroids in Japan) are the bosses in the Mega Man ZX (series) series. They are called False/Pseudoroids because they draw power from Biometals (Live Metals), not having a strength of their own. The Pseudoroids in the first game are part of Slither Inc., led by the corrupted Serpent. Each of the eight takes control of an operation in one of the Outer Areas. Mega Man ZX Hivolt the Raptoroid Voice Seiyuu: Kousuke Itou Guardian of Area E, a Slither Inc. power plant (which was abandoned following a Maverick attack), this eagle-based Reploid uses a fragment of Biometal Model H inside his wings, gaining the power to use Thunder-type attack techniques. His legs can detach from his body, to attack remotely with blasts of energy, and can use his wings to guard and perform slashing combos. He can also fire a series of lasers which bounce around the area. Lurerre the Abysroid Voice Seiyuu: Kiyomi Asai Guardian of Area F, a frozen lake area, this angler fish-based contains inside her lure, a fragment of the Model L Biometal, granting her powers of Ice-type attacks. As she is based upon an angler-fish, first appearances can be deceiving to some. Her lure is able to fire freezing energy beams, or shards of ice, and Lurerre's true body can create whirlpools, bite and fire large torpedo projectiles. She was charged by Serpent, along with Leganchor, to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. Fistleo the Predatoroid Voice Seiyuu: Takashi Matsuyama Guardian of the burning city that he set on fire, Area G, Fistleo, a lion-based Reploid, has a fragment of the Model F Biometal inside of his head, gaining Flame powers. Serpent gave him a duty to cause as much trouble as possible to lure out and destroy those who oppose him, gaining their Biometals, all mainly because of his disconcern for the weak, and his possessiveness. He can attack with balls of energy that follow their target, and various flame melee attacks such as flaming dashes and air dashes. Curiously, he can use the power provided to him by Model F to heal himself. Purprill the Mandroid Voice Seiyuu: Wataru Takagi Guardian of Area H, an old theme park abandoned after a Maverick attack, Purprill(a mandrill-based Reploid)'s arms contain a Model P fragment. His mission as assigned by Serpent is to deter intruders from the Area L laboratory, while Protectos the Goreroid obtained the data regarding Model W inside it. Purprill can extend his arms similar to grappling hooks, and can form into a giant shuriken, using this shuriken formation to fly across the room. He also professes very high acrobatic skill, being able to climb, and contorting into the previously mentioned shuriken form. Purprill was revealed to be the one that led the Mavericks that killed Vent/Aile's parents. Hurricaune the Wolveroid Voice Seiyuu: Hisayo Yanai Guardian of Area I, a warehouse that experiences outages of electricity, Hurricaune is a Reploid based on a wolverine. A fragment of Biometal Model H is imbedded inside her neck, granting her power over Thunder. Serpent used Hurricaune to harvest Cyber Elves from the killing of humans, embedding into them fear before they met their demise. Attacks Hurricaune can perform include releasing shockwaves from her neck, wrists, waist and ankles; and strong gusts of wind that can tip opponents. Leganchor the Gelroid Voice Seiyuu: Osamu Tatsuya Guardian of the underwater city, Area J, Leganchor is based upon that of a jellyfish. A shard of the Model L Biometal is present in Leganchor's turbines. He and Lurerre were assigned by Serpent to keep the Serpent Report (a document detailing Serpent's intentions) a secret. Leganchor can attack with icicle dragons, rippling waves, and harpoons. With the Ice power granted by Model L, he can freeze opponents by touch. Flammole the Moleroid Voice Seiyuu: Kouhei Fukuhara Guardian of Area K, a hot springs outside a cavern of lava, Flammole was granted the power of flames by the fragment of the Model F Biometal, inside his arms. His arm, resembling cannons, can be used as both drill and flame-throwers. Flammole was assigned by Serpent to dig into the volcano to make it erupt, and unearth a Biometal. Protectos the Goreroid Voice Seiyuu: Keikou Sakai Guardian of Area L, a forgotten laboratory, Protectos is based upon a rhinoceros. Under his armor, is a fragment of the Model P Biometal, providing him considerable strength. Serpent gave him a mission to recover some data from the laboratory, concerning the Model W (Model V) Biometal. Protectos can attack with a range of missiles, bombs and other explosives, and possesses a very strong defense, due to his very thick armor. This armor, although strong and able to withstand large explosions, is very weak in the head and stomach areas. Mega Man ZX Advent Unlike the ZX Pseudoroids, who have half of the Biometals of H,F,L, or P, these Pseudoroids have Biometal Ws in them. Buckfire the Gaxelleroid (Deerburn/Diaburn the Gazelroid) Buckfire, possibly based upon a Gazelle, and bearing some resemblence to Flame Stag, is a Flame element Pseudoroid. He wears a Native-American Motif. This Model W specializes in blitz tactics. He has a myriad of high-agility techniques that can destroy objects beneath and above him. Biometal output is used to superheat the blades on his arems and head. Buckfire values order above all else. You can fight him as the boss in the Train Area. Chronoforce the Xiphosuroid (Tridenroid) Resembling a Horseshoe Crab, this boss uses Ice attacks. He was built for electronic warfare, and has the ability to disrupt circuitry to give the sensation of temporarily slow or quicken time. He is completely useless on land. You can fight him as a boss in the Artic Ice Floe Area. Rospark the Floroid Voice Seiyuu: Kunihiko Yasui A Rose-based Pseudoroid that uses Thunder-type attacks. He is a light-weight Pseudoroid designed to fight effectively even on the most difficult terrain. He possesses vine-like manipulator attachments, which he uses to secure himself to any surface he finds when no footing is available. Rospark can switch between Bulb and Flower forms, similar to a plant. You fight him at The Tower Of Verdure. Argoyle and Ugoyle the Shisaroids Voice Seiyuu: Erie Namayama (Argoyle), Maki Mizuma (Urgoyle) Based upon Shisas (ancient guardian statues), this pair of Pseudoroids use co-operative tactics to defeat their foes. They are equipped with Dash Rollers, which enable them to travel at high speeds. Argoyle has an open mouth and rounded forehead gem upon his head, while Urgoyle has a closed mouth and a horn on his. They use the 'Anguile Sphere' to attack. 'Anguile' is French for 'needle'. Queenbee the Hymenopteroid (Kaisemine the Wasproid) Based upon a royal-class queen bee, this Pseudoroid controls several bee drones, and can fire red lasers in multiple directions. Queenbee can transport other containers, as long as the joint specifications match. Hedgeshock the Erinaceroid (Tesrat the Hedgeroid) Hedgeshock is a smaller Pseudoroid found in high-power generator coils, as she was originally designed to serve as an emergency power supply at key installations.She is euipped with multiple sockets on her hands and feet. You fight her at the Mysterious Lab. Vulturon the condoroid (Condorrock the Vulturoid) Vulturon is a Pseudoroid designed to operate large numbers of non-autonomous weapons. He emits micro-waves from his guitar-shaped control device to manipulate the movements of stopped machinery in the vicinity. You fight him at The Scrapyard. Bifrost the Crocoroid Biforst is a large Pseudoroid developed for base defense. His primary function is stopping enemy advances, as opposed to destroying the enemy, so he has been equipped witha wide-area effect freeze weapon, the 'Giga Freeze'. Category:Pseudoroids Category:Mega Man ZX